The Color of Blood and Tears
by ceres19
Summary: Haruna Takasugi thought she had a everyday life, until a certain Mr. Seto Kaiba came and turned her world upside down. This is one weird romance! Be gentle with me!
1. Default Chapter

"Who the hell is Kaiba, Dad?"

Haruna turned to her father, her usually calm gray eyes were now almost like steel as she glared at him menacingly. Her father, Kotaru, laid his head gently in his hands, nursing his new hangover from the previous night. He then pulled himself back up and mumbled "The man who will ruin everything I have built up these past ten years without your mother."

She sighed softly at the mention of her mother. Her eyes gazed back over to the window as a familiar scene started to play through her mind, over and over repeatedly. The screeching tires and loud sirens ringing in her ears; the smell of smoke in her nostrils; the sight of blood every where. The enormous mass of people around her, screaming and pulling her away from the site. Why couldn't she be the one who died? Then she wouldn't have to suffer the rest of her life for it. Why couldn't she be hit instead?

"So... what does this Kaiba want your company so bad?" she said flatly, not seeming to care, though she did at the same time. "It's just a small scale Graphics Company isn't it?"

Kotaru fumed silently for a minute, then sighed and said "Yes...but that's the part I don't understand. Kaiba Corp is a _very_ large company, the most high tech Japan has to offer! But still he seems persistent in trying to over-ride Lily Park."

Haruna caught herself off guard laughing. Lily Park; the name her mother gave the company. It seemed odd, having nothing to do with lilies at all, it just sounded nicer to the ears than Takasugi Graphics. "Not that Takasugi is a bad last name," she would always say, "but I think it's nicer to think about flowers than computer chips and wire."

Lily Park meant sanity to her after she died. To loose the company was loosing his long struggle with keeping himself alive. Bastard Kaiba, she told herself, I don't even know him and already loath him.

She looked to her father again, pulling him up from the coach. Her hand gently ran over his coarse face, outlining his jaw with her finger tips. "Dad...you know what's going to happen, and I know it's going to hurt deep down. But we got to face it, it's the only way to get it over and gone with!"

He looked deeply into her eyes, pleading and sorrowful. It was almost like she had become the adult and he was the lonely child. It was almost as if he wanted to cry into her shoulder, begging her Please don't make me do this! I don't want it all to end yet! But he looked back down to the ground whispering "Will you come with me Hany? I can't face this guy alone...God he frightens me! His eyes are like staring into the pits of hell! Cold as ice I tell you, your mother could deal with a person like him, God knows I never could..."

She bit her bottom lip hesitantly, but nodded signifying she would go with him for support. Quickly she ran upstairs to her closet, trying to decide on the most professional looking outfit. When she soon discovered that most, if not all her clothes had some form of paint or pastel marks on them, she found her only clean clothes were a red, stain halter top and a black mini skirt with fish net stockings. She then ran into the shower, rising off her hair and body as she examined all her old scars.

As soon as she pulled her long auburn hair into a messy and applied make-up, she went back down stairs to her father. She studied him carefully as he finished fixing his tie. His gray pin-stripped suit made him look sophisticated and intelligent almost, the way a company owner should look. But deep down again she remembered that he was Dad, the one person she had in the world and who would always be there for her.

She walked up behind him, pulling him in for a warm embrace which he gladly returned. Unwillingly, she pulled back and looked at him slowly. "Time to go Dad."

The car trip was silent on the way to Lily Park. Haruna could hear the bustling and screeching of the Tokyo city streets. She new at once that they could be beautiful, and at the next moment, unforgiving. You had to know where you were going, what you had to do and who you were with, other wise consider yourself a target sign for cheats and crooks. It was the classic kill or be killed; you had to know no mercy and the color of blood.

Her father stopped the car in front of a lavender-colored building next to the park. It had soft pastel green windows, with white lace curtains in each one. There was a large sign in front above that spelt "Takasugi" in cursive letters, and a water lily flower beside it. This was Lily Park.

As they started to walk inside, the old security manager Odie noticed them. He put down his morning paper and hustled over to them. His eyes were large and sad like a sick dog's behind his soda bottle glasses. His thin wiry, gray hair fell flatly on each side of his face. "Mr.Takasugi," he said in a horsy whisper that made his voice crack, "please say it ain't so! Say that that old ass Kaiba ain't taken Lily Park! You put you're heart and soul into this place, he can't take it!"

"I'm sorry Odie, but there is nothing I can do now! He has the power where I have nothing he would want! So he's taking Lily Park..."

"Aw hell Kotaru! Where's an old man like me suppose to go? Knowing a scrooge like him, I'm a dead man at my age!"

Haruna gently placed her hand on the old man's shoulder and said "Odie, you've been like a grandpa to me since mom passed, you'd be more than welcome to stay with us!"

Her father nodded in agreement with her, smiling at Odie. At that he put a big grin on his face and said "Well, thanks Hany that means a lot to me... But you to better get ready! That wretch is going to be here any minute!"

They said their thanks and goodbyes before going up the stairs. Everywhere they went, they were greeted by concerned and questioning co-workers. They all pleaded and begged Haruna and Kotaru not to let to the company go. Each face they encountered torn a little at Haruna's heart. This place was the only family she ever had; each person was like an aunt or uncle, affectionate and caring. It was impossible to imagine letting this place go to some one who was so cold. Damn that Kaiba!

They finally reached the top board room where the sign-over was supposed to take place. Her body started to shiver immensely; this was the end of the line for her and Dad. He wore the same hindered expression. Haruna saw him attempted a small, dignified smile, but could only imagine the hurt he had on the inside.

"Hany, I want you to stay out side."

She looked at him in deep shock. How could he possibly want to face this monster alone? Besides the fact that he hated being by himself, his whole life was going to be handed over to a stranger.

"But why Dad? I thought you wanted me with you inside?" she asked in a worried tone.

He shook his head and sighed. Then he tried to smile again and spoke in a weak voice. "Because this is my company; I built it, I brought it up, I gave it legs to stand on, and I'm going be the one to let it go." Haruna could see the tired, yet humble look in her father's eyes. She wasn't going to fight with him now.

"Okay Dad. I'll find some thing to do."

He nodded slightly as she headed down the winding hall way to the next business room. It was quiet in here, the perfect place to sit and think. She sighed as she eased down slowly into a large leather chair. Her eyes wandered the room till she seeped her hands into her pocket, pulling out a small, yet strong deck of Duel Monster cards.

They were smooth and cool against the palms of her hands. A smile crept across her face that she didn't try to hide. She worked her way through the deck, studying each card carefully. Everyone had reflected her personality; dark, deadly, mysterious and evil. Soon she had reached her favorite card, the definition of her very self; Black Luster Soldier. She didn't know why but, she always felt connected to this one card, as if she was looking in a mirror of her inner side.

She slid the card back into her deck and began to shuffle through. She sighed again warily staring into the space ahead of her. "Man I wish I had someone to duel..."

"Maybe I can help."

Haruna jolted up in surprise to find the source of the voice. She turned her head towards the door to meet a small ten year old boy. He had long, shaggy dark hair, rich with color and shade. His eyes were a beautiful and flashing, a dark tantalizing violet that shimmered like pale moon light. She couldn't understand why but his mere innocence bewitched him. A soft smile came to her and she asked "Now how did you get here Tiger?"

The boy blushed a little from being called "Tiger". He hopped across the room and came next to her. His smile was as sweet as his face; she couldn't help but think how adorable he was! "My name is Mokuba, and I said I could help you with your problem!"

"How so Tiger?" you said with a smile as wide as his.

Mokuba blushed again and held out a deck. "If you're bored, I can duel you?"

She raised her eyebrow with slight amusement and curiosity. Quietly she held out her hand to ask if she could see his deck. With out hesitation, he placed the deck in her hand as she began to shuffle through. To her surprise, the cards he had were quite rare and indeed, powerful. She couldn't understand how a kid like him could get such cards, when she asked him; he just gave her a sweet smile.

"My brother Seto got them for me! He gets me all the cards I want!"

Haruna nodded in great approval and handed them back to him. "Alright Tiger, I'm game! Let's have ourselves a duel!"

They settle down across from each other and start to draw from their decks. She smiled devilishly as she studied her hand; a trap card, magic card and three monsters, perfect. Her eyes turned up to Mokuba who seemed to be pleased with his drawings as well. The tingling sensation of the moment caught up with her, the pleasure of the duel. So it began.

Almost a half hour passed between the two of them. She felt slightly flustered that she was being given a hard time but a kid with an extravagant deck. He seemed to be enjoying her strain, but decided to create some side conversation. "How old are you?"

She looked up for a moment and grinned lazily. "Sixteen and a half."

"That's almost as old as Seto! He's seventeen though, he's got one more year of high school left, but he always gives his teachers a run for their money!"

She gave a light chuckle; this kid must have worshipped his brother. "Is that a fact? Is he a bad boy?"

He shook his head and replied "No, he's just real smart. He does a lot of computer that even college professors can't figure out. That and he can usually get anything he wants and any girl for that matter..."

Haruna raised her eyebrow in interest again. This Seto character sounded like a modern Bill Gates or something. And he was supposed to be seventeen? Something here didn't add up right, but she couldn't think of what it was.

"You know Tiger...you never told me your last name, or why you're..."

"Mokuba there you are!"

Mokuba seemed shocked as he looked towards the door to the figure behind Haruna's back. Pausing, she turned around to see a tall, serious guy by the likes of which she had never seen. He was very tall and well built to her slight pleasure. He looked vaguely similar to Mokuba, except his hair was a clean-cut and light brown, and his eyes were the most gorgeous sparkling light blue. She felt the air slowly escaped from her lungs as she gazed loftily into his eyes, drowning in their deep depths of pure crystal color.

"Hi Seto!" he yells happily as he runs towards the new comer, wrapping his arms tightly around his legs. Seto seemed to let out a small grunt of discomfort, but he smiled and gently ruffled his little brother's hair. Mokuba then pulled his hand and dragged him over to Haruna. "I just met this pretty girl named Haruna! She's real nice and is a real good duelist Seto! And she's right about your age!"

Seto blushed lightly looking at Haruna. She could feel his eyes travel up and down her body. Remembering exactly what kind of clothes she was wearing at the present moment, she felt naked under his piercing gaze. Her cheeks felt hot and bright red very suddenly.

"I'm sorry if my little brother was bothering you miss...he likes to explore and ask a lot of questions and..."

She quickly dismissed his apologies with her wave. "It's alright! He was very polite and sweet so he wasn't a bother at all! I was lonely anyway so his arrival was perfect timing!"

He laughed in a dark, seductive tone that made her shiver with pleasure. "Now...why would a pretty girl like you be all alone in an old board room? It's no place for a lady..."

Haruna felt her heart sink a little, remembering why she was here in the first place. She averted her eyes away quickly from him, she wanted the tears in her eyes to leave, but they stayed welled up inside of her as she stood there. Then with a deep breathe she said "Because this guy Kaiba is going to ruin my dad's life."

Seto's eyes widen in shock greatly as she spoke. He licked his lips nervously and asked "Now...why would um, he do that?"

"He wants my dad's company...it's his life! Ever since my mom...oh God, why am I bothering you about it?" She hid her face in her hands, ashamed of her embarrassment and tears. A strong arm slide around her shoulder and a pair of arms around her waist in a comforting manner. To her right Seto had his arm around her in and embrace, and below her Mokuba held her tightly at the waist.

"Please don't be upset Haruna! You're too pretty to cry like that! Besides, I know Seto can make it better!"

She felt confused for a moment as he said that. Make it better? How could he possibly make it better for her father? His hand squeezed her shoulder tightly before releasing her. Mokuba looked up to his brother with worry, "You will make it better won't you Seto?"

He turned away from her silently. She studied his fists carefully as they clenched and unclenched in anger. What could he be thinking about that made him so tense? Could he possibly help her? She kept her thoughts silent as she continued to watch him cautiously. "I think I know what I could do for you Haruna...but what are you willing to pay for it?"

She stopped herself short, not totally understanding what exactly he wanted from her. But with a deep breath she looked him dead in the eye. "I would do anything for my father to keep the company he put his heart and soul into!"

He gave a sweet, sexy smirk before turning away from her and heading out the door. "Then leave it to me Haruna."

Before she could even attempt to ask him what he was talking about exactly, he was out and down the hallway. She had to admit he seemed sweet in his attempt to make her feel better, but what could he possibly do for her? But then a wicked thought came to her head, maybe these two were Kaiba's kids! Then they could sweet talk their father into letting go pursuit of Lily Park! It was a crazy idea, but it could be possible.

She turned around to Mokuba, who had his head out into the door way, checking to see if the coast was clear. He then turned back to her and said "Come on Haruna! Let's go see what Seto's going to do!"

He took her hand in his and pulled her quietly down the hall way to the next room. They hushed their voices as they leaned their ears against the door. Haruna couldn't quite make it out at first, but she could hear her father's muffled voice with another's. It was hard to make out, but she soon realized who it was; Seto!

But what is he doing in the board meeting? She thought to herself, And where is Mr.Kaiba? I only hear too people...

As she was thinking, Mokuba tugged on her shirt whispering "Why is your dad screaming Haruna?" She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Kotaru bursting out of the room.

"You are out of your mind Kaiba! I could not in my own good mind accept to those terms! Neither would she!"

"Those are the terms she agreed with Takasugi! That is the only other offer that there is and I suggest you take it!"

"Kaiba?" she whispered softly, "You mean Seto?" She turned towards the room to see Seto, or better know as Kaiba, stepped out of the room. His once warm eyes were now cold and distant as he stared at her. Her emotions over whelmed her as she couldn't understand what was going on except for the fact, that it involved her.

"Dad...what's going on? What the hell kind of terms are you talking about?"

"Haruna, this maniac wants..."

"You said that you would do anything to keep this company alive, didn't you Haruna? Alive and under you're father's control?" Kaiba said in a cold dark voice to match his eyes.

"Yes..." she said in a weak voice, "I did but..."

"Then you would have no problem with any terms I come up with...would you Haruna?"

"For the love of God Haruna! Don't listen to him!" her father cried desperately.

"I said I would and I meant it!"

Kaiba smirked and turned to Kotaru in a serious matter. "Then my terms are this; you can have your company and position. Besides, I don't feel like hiring a new staff. But just remember, I own fifty percent of what ever you get, and I claim one prize..."

"And what prize would that be Kaiba?" he retorted in a equally dark manner.

He smirked again wickedly, his eyes hard and piercing around the room. He lifted his hand slowly, before pointing to Haruna directly. "I claim her! She will come live with me and be an intern to do with as I please!"


	2. The Unwanted First Day and First Kiss

"Miss Takasugi, where do you want your suitcase?" the butler asked her with a grave, meek expression.

Haruna slowly turned her attention towards the doorway of the Kaiba guest room, or better now her room. She didn't let her body move with her head as she faced him, it was still very rigid and still. Her eyes were cold and harsh, almost unfeeling except to the feelings of hatred and anger. But instead of a violent act on the poor man she sighed and mumbled heavily "Where ever…I don't care anyway."

The butler, Niles, let out a gentle huff as he placed the duffle bag on the carpeted ground. "There should be plenty of room in the amour and closet for your things Miss. If you need anything, my room is just down the hall to your right. And as I have said, I am Niles."

He started slowly towards the exit, but turned on his heel to speak again. "Please try to get along with elder Master Kaiba Miss. He is quite the young noble when he wants to be, but he just…"

"Sure…He's about as gentle as a damn brillo pad, and as sweet as a poisonous serpent. Please leave, Sir."

Niles sighed with some small distress before leaving and closing the door behind him. Haruna then spun around to the window. She could not help but chastise herself for the poor decision she had made. Stuck in this damn house with that monster Kaiba, doing as _he_ pleases. The thought made her shiver in fear: What could he want from me? I have nothing to offer.

But what can I even do now? She thought to herself quietly. Will I ever see my dad again? Would I ever get to go home? See my friends and all my loved ones?

She couldn't shake off that desperate, helpless look that Kotaru gave her as he was pried away from his only child. The scene constantly played in her vision over and over again. Would this nightmare end for her?

Kaiba had come for her early that same morning, leaving her little or no time to pack or even say goodbye to anyone. They came outside together, Kotaru clutching her bag and hand tightly in his grip. He didn't know when he would get this chance to again. Haruna could detect the faint, salty smell of tears in his eyes; it broke her heart to see him like this. He was always so strong, dignified, the kind of man that would let no one know he was in any form of pain. But there was not much else they could do was there?

They stopped at the edge of the driveway and faced each other, trembling with hurt and sorrow. Kotaru pulled her in for a deep, tight hug goodbye. She watched his lips quiver as he whispered to her softly "I lost your mother years ago…I can't stand loosing you now Sweetie."

Before she could even speak, Kaiba stepped up, growling menacingly. "Don't make me wait Onna…"

He pulled her sharply by the arm and snatched the bag away from Kotaru. His iron grip held her tightly against his chest, but gave her enough room to see the great look of despair on her father's face. At that moment, she felt her body go numb and the pit of fear in her stomach swell like a hot air balloon. "I'll be keeping in touch Takasugi."

If Kaiba was another guy, she would have ripped his heart out with out a second thought about it. But the feeling of his weight pressed down on her body intimidated her slightly, and his towering height gave her the feeling of small helplessness as his head reached over her neck. Why did he do this to her? How could this prick possibly over power her like this?

The next thing she new, Haruna was being dragged along by the man she most despised in this lifetime to _his _limo and to go live in _his_ house. He practically tossed her inside, making her groan in pain. She scrambled to the back window in order to see her father for the last time. It made her heart ache even more.

Kotaru was standing in the middle of the road, sobbing for all the pain that he had been holding back thus far. His face was tear-soaked slowly faded in the distance as they drove away to Domino City. Why couldn't she stop all this? Just cry out "No" or anything? How could she do this…to everyone?

Good-bye Dad, let's hope not forever. Good-bye Lily Park, good-bye Tokyo, maybe I'll get to go home one day. But who knows when all that would be? I'm in his hands now, when will he get tired of me and let me go? What will he make me do for him? But then again…How long will this hell last?

She turned away from the window hastily, see couldn't take it anymore. The pain in her heart and mind was too unbearable for her to take right now. Turning towards the bed, she let herself collapse on the unwanted, yet very soft bed. She covered her face with her hands, trying to think of a way out of this damn deal.

"Are you okay Haruna?"

Mokuba was in the door way, peaking in silently to check on her. Haruna leaned up immediately as she heard him call out to her. A small smile for the first in what seemed like a century to her; it was good to finally see a friendly face. She patted a spot on the bed next to her, inviting him to sit. He gladly took the chance and hopped up next to her with a large grin.

Out of all the people here, Mokuba was the only company that she enjoyed the most. The servants here were all soulless wastes that seemed to float around the mansion with non-stop work. She hated Kaiba with a fiery passion and wanted him to burn for the rest of his life. But Mokuba seemed to hold the perfection of innocence; sweet, blissful, naïve purity that made all life seem less gray to live with.

"Hey Tiger! I haven't seen you in age's baby-boy! How have you been?"

He blushed softly. He loved the idea of himself being called "Tiger". But he straightened up, acting big and strong for Haruna while saying "I'm fine Haruna, but are you okay? Do you like your room? I decorated it myself! The blue sheets are my favorite! I hope you like silk! And…"

"Yes! Yes of course I like everything! As a matter of fact, I love blue too! Everything here is perfect thanks to you." She chuckled while ruffling his hair. "And everything is even better now that you're here Tiger."

His cheeks went slightly a shade deeper red and he smiled again. How could a sweet little kid like this be even slightly related to that monster Kaiba? Let alone be his brother. Mokuba was so warm and comforting, like a ray of sunshine had taken a mortal form for the earth. But Kaiba, he was all ice on the inside. So cold, so vicious and stern and…

Well that's not _entirely _true: She had thought briefly. When I first met him, he was…well, nice to me. And he was also kind, flirtatious, inviting, and had the most beautiful eyes I've ever…

While she was thinking about his brother's eyes, Mokuba got bored and started to wander around the room. "Hey Tiger, why is it you're so different from your brother? I mean…he's all sweet one minute and the next, he's cruel! Is it me or is it just…Tiger?"

She turned over to where he was sitting with her, only to find him gone. Hesitantly, she got up and stepped to the room's boundary with the hall. She didn't want to leave the room, for fear of running into the Master of the House, so she stuck her head out of the door way. Where did that kid go?

"BOO!"

"CHRIST!" Haruna jumped out of her skin and collapsed on the floor, looking up at a hysterically laughing Mokuba. His cheeks were a fully flushed crimson: Bright, warm and absolutely giddy with laughter. He fell beside her through his fits of giggles. She couldn't help but start to laugh too. "T-Tiger," she chuckled, "what were you trying to do…pounce me like a deer?"

Mokuba laughed again sweetly, waving his long shaggy mane of rich black-violet hair. "N-No! I just couldn't help it! You made it all too easy! Ah ha ha ha ha…!"He leaned back further, wild with glee.

She smiled again and matted down his tangled hair slightly, but to no avail. A good laugh was what she needed; it was a way to get rid of some of her troubles for a little while. Maybe this, living with Mokuba and Domino city, could be bearable.

"Mokuba, what are you doing here?"

Almost bearable anyway…

Kaiba stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame while leering at the. His arms were crossed in front and his eyes remained a chilling hue. Haruna felt a growl come up in her throat as he walked in the room. Her muscles began to tense as he came up and stood beside the two of them. "Get off the floor."

Reluctantly, they got up and dusted off. Kaiba's eyes started to wander up and down Haruna's body. She felt his hot gaze boor through her body, making her shiver noticeably.

He smirked widely, and then turned with a smile to Mokuba. It was evil or anything; it was just a small yet comfortable grin. "Hey Mokuba, you think you can leave me and Haruna alone for a minute? I just need to talk with her."

"Alright Seto!" he whipped his arms around his long legs giving a tight squeeze. Then he jumped up to Haruna, giving her a hug as well. She whispered "So long Tiger." to him as her ran out of the room.

Now they were alone.

She moved back to her bed immediately, making a small jump onto the mattress. Kaiba just moved closer to her side and leaned on the bed post. "So…"

"So what Kaiba?"

"So how do you like your new room?"

"Sucks to high-hell."

"That's not what you told Mokuba a minute ago…"Before she could even retort to his statement he answered "I have my little ways."

He moved down next to her, and she moved farther back. But he pinned down her hand, making her look at him. Those eyes were burning her again, and she couldn't stand it. His free hand slowly brushed against her cheek. "You know you weren't this hostile towards me when you knew I was Seto…"

"I didn't realize that 'Seto' was the one who was trying to take my father's company and now holds m prisoner in his house!"

He slammed down his hand and growled menacingly at her "It was your choice as much as mine!" His eyes then became softer suddenly, inching his face closer to her own letting his lips brush against her neck. A lump of shock and fear came up in her throat as he started to feverishly suck, licking and biting her neck. A forbidden moan escaped her lips as he rose up to her ear. "And don't even tell me you don't like this!"

Instantly her back was on the bed and Seto was on top. His mouth met hers with great speed and force before she could even react. This kiss: it was heated, full of unmistakable lust and desire. She could feel his sharp tongue pry open her mouth and massage her own, no part left untouched.

Fear, panic, undeniable emotions jolted up and through her. She tried to push him off desperately, but felt her body go weak and limp underneath him. She wanted to cry from this kiss, but the color of tears only made him think of his eyes. She hated this feeling of vulnerability, how she lost all that pride and strength in his grip. Why her? Why all this now?

Finally he broke the kiss, leaving her to gulp and gas for air like a fish out of water. He released her hands but made their eyes meet by grabbing her chin. "I suggest you better like the idea of staying here Haruna; otherwise our next meeting might get quite 'unpleasant'. You do what I tell you to when I tell you because that was your end of the bargain." He clasped her mouth again with his own, letting his tongue back in by force, making her moan again. When he pulled back he let go entirely, "And I don't like being short dealt in my own game." Then he was gone, leaving her thoughts and her tears unbridled.

God damn him for stealing my first kiss.


	3. New Faces and the Mysterious Feeling

"I don't care what you do to me I am not wearing that damn uniform!" Haruna's eyes flared angrily as she stared the seamstress down.

"B-but Miss Takasugi…the Elder M-Master Kaiba has a-all his w-workers w-wear this uniform. I-It's a st-standard rule of the h-house hold." She seemed to stutter and quiver in a mousy manner in mentioning her employer. This only fueled Haruna's anger more.

"You so-called 'Master Kaiba' can crash and burn for all I freakin' care! I am not for my life wearing that damned piece of cloth or what ever the hell you want to call it!"

"I thought we had this conversation Haruna…" Kaiba had heard everything from the door way. With the wave of his he dismissed the tailor to leave him and the girl alone. She seemed eager to leave his presence, and hastily went for the door.

Haruna clasped her hand quickly over her neck, covering the mark he had "given" her at their last reunion. She had been working since their previous meeting the week before to avoid him as best as possible. Why did he have to see him so soon? The better time would have been never again!

He paced towards her like a lion stalking his kill. The same strong glint flickered in his eyes as before. The sense of dominance and authority that seemed to be a constant factor for him: It was this set-off that she could never stand about him. But he continued closer till he seemed to tower over her like a small child being confronted by a disciplining teacher. She tried best to stay her ground this time, she had not forgiven herself for begin taken advantage of like the last time.

"Is there a problem here Haruna? I expected as my new intern you would be more obliged to do as you're told." His voice was very low but still as cold as it had ever been.

"And you know Kaiba-'san' that I was never the one to do as I was told by my authority such as…yourself." She stated flatly.

"Maybe you didn't learn from our last little game…"

"That was no damn game that was…!"

Before she could finish, he had her against the wall and was latched on at her neck. She made a small cry as he sank his teeth and lapped with his slick tongue again at the last area of molestation. He ran his lips slowly up her neck up again close to her ear, causing her body to shake. "This is a game Haruna…_our _game. The more you resist me…the more I want you. And the more you fight…the easier you make it for me to take control again. So stop toying with me if you don't have the strength or skill to play with the fire you're making. You _will _get burned if you keep doing this…"

He showed his authority by slipping his lips over hers and taking her mouth hostage. Now she knew he wasn't lying; everything was here in this moment…another kiss. Her body seemed to crumble underneath him slightly, making him catch her and bring her up to match his own. All the space that was between them before didn't exist now. He had captured her to make them one.

When he finally let go, she toppled onto the floor; half wanting to cry, half wanting to die. But she could do neither, if this was a game, he wouldn't let him win. She leaned up straight with a sullen and stern expression. "I'll remember that in the future…Sir."

He had sensed that she would pull this sooner or later, but only grunted and walked out of the room again. She let out a huge sigh of relief when he was out of hearing. Unwillingly she took up the Kaiba Corporation uniform and groaned in misery.

It was a short silver dress, which only seemed to reach up mid-thigh. The short sleeves were lined with black, and the left breast held the company logo. She couldn't stand the thought of herself advertising that monopoly son-of-a-bitches' work.

Well, at least it's better than what I have to wear to school now… She thought to herself with a sliver of up-beatness.

Her five o'clock alarm went off louder than she wanted it to. Haruna felt that her only hope for school in Domino was to not be seen with him at all costs. Get up early, walk to school and pray to God it was big enough to avoid him in the hallway. But knowing him he would pull something sooner or later.

She found herself racing towards her shower like a demon on fire. The water first shocked her with the cold, but soon sub-sided to warmth. She loved the water, no matter where she was.

A loud growl curled at the sides of her lips looking at her disgusting blue and

pink uniform. She couldn't believe that they would force people to wear this disgusting piece of garbage. Who ever the designer was had a sick sense of humor.

She pulled the tight jacket over her chest and slid the skirt over her waist. It was tight in many places that she wished weren't. It was like the entire object of this piece of flimsy cloth was to make the girls look like a couple of prizes for the taking. It made her sick to her stomach; women being treated like tools.

Quietly, she stuck her head out into the hallway and looked out both ways. She held her breath as she started to creep out of the room and onto freedom. Taking one last look behind her to see if anyone was following her then leaped down the servants' staircase.

The air was crisp and clear so early in the morning. Everything seemed still and peaceful. As if nothing could disrupt this seemingly perfect surrounding. She took in a huge gulp of air before setting off into the dawn-strutted sky.

Her leg muscles pumped hard as she paced herself on the long walk. The school was a probably no less than five miles away, and classes started at bout seven-thirty. She prayed that the cross country team she was on a couple of years ago would do her service now. The horizon seemed long as she worked her way forward and to freedom.

The two hours slipped by quickly. She finally came to the school hot and breathless. She drank the air through her lungs as she tried to calm her tired body down. If there was a God, this was proof: She had made the entire morning without Kaiba.

The school seemed gigantic to her, towering like an old European building. It seemed way too large to be a school; it gave off the presence of a prison. She held her breathe once again and made he way towards the front.

She felt everyone start to stare at her, the lone new girl. Half her body felt like running, but her feet forced her to move forward. A small knot formed in her gut as people started to whisper as she passed them by. She began to hear things like "hot new girl" and "so beautiful". Her cheeks became hot as she moved passed the boys whom seemed to stare, and the girls who threw murderous glares. The steps she made seemed to let her glide along the pavement as if she was a wisp of air, refreshing and new.

Finally, she reached the front steps of the building. Everything seemed to be going smooth, until she felt something collide with her backside. "WATCH OUT!"

Haruna felt herself fall flat on her back, making her groan in pain. She felt someone's weight shift on her as they verbally expressed their agony as well. She turned up to see a guy about her age, although he seemed disturbingly younger. He had a tri-colored style spiked hair cut; all red, yellow and black that seemed to defy gravity and all the laws of Nature it's self. His eyes were large glassy orbs, and they reminded her of spring violets. He blushed darkly as he lifted his head from her stomach in which he had previously been buried in.

"Oh man! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you like that! Can't believe what a klutz I am!" he pleaded as he shot up and offered a hand to put her on her feet. Her eyes lit up to the first friendly words she had heard in the longest time, save the sweet complements from Mokuba.

"Relax, I'm alright. I should have really not been daydreaming; it was my fault that you crashed. I can be such a waste of space sometimes." She chuckled taking his hand and letting herself be pulled up by her newcomer.

The boy blushed slightly and asked her if she was new at the school. She replied with a simple yes and inquired where the main office was. The two went in together smiling, making some small talk about the school and current events.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Yugi Moto. But you can just call me Yugi for now, all my friends do." His cheeks were tinted with a warm shade of pinkish-red. "My grandpa owns the game shop in town."

"_You're_ Yugi Moto?" she said with a slight gasp, "You are just the best dueler in this world! It is a real honor to meet you!"

"You play duel monsters?"

"Girl can never leave home with out her deck! By the way my name is Haruna Takasugi…your number one fan from Tokyo!"

Yugi's cheeks turned slightly redder as he laughed nervously and scratching his head. They had finally reached the office so Haruna could obtain her new schedule. When she came out, Yugi offered to escort her to her new locker and classes for the day. She accepted gratefully as the marched their way to the locker rooms.

Haruna made her way to her locker and started to test out the new locker combination a couple of times. Yugi leaned on the one next to her as they continued their conversation about duel monsters. "I don't know about you, but Dark Magician will always be my favorite card."

"Well, it is the card you are best known for. Every duelist knows that they are in for deep trouble when they see you pull out your Dark Magician…"

"Hey Yug! Who is your new buddy over here?"

They turned over to a small band of teens that seemed to be approaching them. There was about three girls, and at least six boys. There was one girl with stylish short brown hair, who seemed to fix her eyes jealously on Haruna. Another girl had long soft light colored hair, with a large pair of sunny eyes and an innocent smile. The third girl was a leggy blond with large purple eyes and large red lips.

The boys how ever, looked more scruffy and high flying. There was a tall blond with big brown eyes and a think Queens' accent, the one who called out to them. Then there was one with huge pointed, brown hair style, which looked almost impossible to be done. Another one had long pure white locks and glistening eyes, but seemed to be hiding something from everyone else. A curious looking guy had jet black hair pulled in a high ponytail and piercing green eyes that seemed to cut everything, a small die-shaped ear ring dangled from his head.

But the last one really caught Haruna's attention. He was foreign and queer, but enchantingly beautiful to look at. His hair was long and danced like the desert sand, and his skin was rich and tanned. She was instantly bewitched by the beautiful intensity of his eyes, bold and unyielding. Their lavender color made her think of home, of all the things that she had missed. She suddenly felt weak and hopeless staring at him, but it felt good this time. It felt…familiar to her.

"Oh, hey Joey! This is Haruna, she just moved here from Tokyo. She is a duelist like us! Hey Haruna, these are the friends I told you about."

Haruna pulled herself out of her trance. She smiled softly and gave them a small bow. "It's so great meeting you all you have no idea."

Everyone soon gave their ins and ends to formal introductions and started to move down the hallway. They all started to laugh and wrestle as they promenaded down the hall way. She found herself mashed in the middle of the girls, as they began to giggle and gossip the way cliques do. Surprisingly, she found herself at home with this slightly abnormal group. They were all friendly and inviting, like she had known them forever.

But she couldn't keep her eyes off that one boy. The one she had introduced himself as Marik. She felt as if she had to be with him some how, as to pull him away from everyone else and have him as her own. He created a sense of deep wanting in her, what was it?

Before she realized it, they had entered their classroom, leaving her an unwanted welcome. _"Where the hell have you been?!"_

It was Kaiba, a damn pissed Kaiba. His usually cold eyes were heated with anger and rage. Fire would turn cold in his sight. It was the kind of glare that made your entire body go numb with anxiety.

Haruna caught herself at the doorway, all the air was trapped in her lungs. This was defiantly not expected, or pleasant. She remained perfectly still as he stomped towards her and grabbed her roughly by the arm. Kaiba pulled her tightly to his body and whispered "You scared the piss out of me…"

"And you're making a scene!" she hissed back at him.

"Tell me where you were…"

"Let go Kaiba!"

"TELL ME!"

"I'd like you to let go of my girl friend."

They both turned around to the speaker. Marik was standing there, his arms crossed in front of his chest, eyes still glistening like precious jewels. Kaiba on the other hand, looked as if he were going to explode at any moment. And all the blood rushed to Haruna's face with desire and embarrassment.

Marik slowly glided over to the doorway, gingerly lifting off Kaiba's hand and replacing it with his own. "You _are _my girlfriend, right Haruna?"

A lump caught in her throat, her heart raced at mind numbing speeds. His very touch made her skin chill in excitement and rush. She looked at everyone else as they nodded their heads and mouthed "go for it!" to her. Very slowly, she nodded her head yes, letting Marik slide his hand up to rest on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I don't believe I understood that…She's your _girlfriend?!_"

"I didn't seem to stutter Seto, I asked out to the movies this Saturday and she accepted with great delight." Marik stated coolly as ice. His hand gently rubbed Haruna's shoulder as he brought his lips down to nuzzle her hair, making her go even redder. "We have become quite affectionate in the last hour or so…"

"That's a joke. I doubt you will ever get past the front get to her house." Kaiba growled coldly.

"Now why would that be?" Marik had already begun playing with her thick auburn hair.

"Because she lives with me! And I doubt I am even letting you near her!" he snarled again.

This is where she got mad, and decided to state her own in the matter. "I may live with you, _Seto_, but I am not controlled by you! I have the right to go out with and do as I please!" to prove her point, she pressed her lips onto Marik's, leading him into a soft, but demanding kiss. It was meant to be quick, but he soon caught on and pulled her deeper into it, making her lost in the moment.

It was nothing like the other kisses she had had with Kaiba. No coldness or lust about, there was just passion: An emotion that she seemed to be deigned and yet longed for dearly. He pressed his tongue against her lips and she greatly let him in. His entire body seemed to engulf around her and she let swam in his sweet scent and aura.

Why was he so…familiar?


	4. Love thy enemy?

"It seems some people have introduced themselves to the new student a little early haven't they Mr.Ishtar?"

They broke the kiss unwillingly and turned to the homeroom teacher. Haruna touched her lips softly and turned her eyes to Marik momentarily. He was panting, boring her with his magnificent lavender eyes. Part of her wanted to jump all over him again, devouring his wonderful scent and the amazing taste of his sweet lips.

Everyone was staring at the classroom front. The teacher addressed her as their new classmate, with all the formalities involved. Boys sighed and ogled at her endlessly, admiring her lovely features and cool, smooth personality. But every part of her was grateful as the teacher decided to have Marik take her to all her classes "Since it is so obvious the two of you get along so well." The class laughed.

The minutes seemed like a haze as she slid through the periods of the day. From then on, she had discovered that all of her classes had Kaiba in them. But since homeroom, she was able to avoid all contact with him.

Five days passed since the incident, she noticed since then, Kaiba was never around. He was staying a lot later at the office, and he growled at her every time they passed each other. Mokuba wanted to know what was going on, he begged Haruna not to be mad at his brother. "I wanted us to be a family! Families don't fight." She couldn't help but feel guilty when the boy would cry to her. But she didn't want to make up, or even talk to him. But part of her was aching for him just to scream again, anything to get things back to normal for Mokuba's sake.

The only things that bought her some relief were her new friends. Everyone was bubbly and joyous; they always laughed and acted so care free. At times though, Yugi seemed to change. When he dueled seriously, his voice deepened, and he became much taller. When ever this happened, she couldn't help but be scared of him. Her whole body would become jittery and she flinched constantly. Only when he returned to normal, was she more calm and at ease with him.

It was finally Friday, the school week coming to a close. Her lungs filled with laughter as she became better and better friends with Yugi and his gang. Tea, the brunette that gave her funny looks before, had become much sweeter suddenly, realizing that there was nothing between Haruna and Yugi. The blonde Mai Valentine whispered in her ear "Those two have been close for so long…she gets jealous of any girl that looks his way. She won't admit it, but she is in for him real deep."

"Like you are with our Joey, huh Mai?" Tea hissed back from the other side of Haruna. Mai's face turned a deep shade of red as Haruna stifled a laugh while they continued down the hall. But then her eyes followed to Marik again, and the remembrance of that sexy, enchanting kiss.

"Haruna? _Earth to Haruna!!!!!_"

"Oh! Sorry, what did you say?" she shook her head and tried to refocus all her thoughts.

"I asked why you would be living with Seto Kaiba in the first place." Serenity's sweet child-like voice called from Tea's side.

At this question, the entire group, even the boys started to look at her. Some of them looked totally bewildered at the idea; others seemed to have a murderous look about their eyes. She swallowed nervously and started to become suddenly interested in staring at the ground. Her tongue grazed her lips nervously as she fought with herself to create a lie, or tell her friends the truth. "You probably don't want to hear my sob story, all you have to really know is that I work for him and hate him. There is nothing between us."

They all nodded in approval, thinking it was for the better not to invade her privacy. Joey looked like he was going to scream, but Mai slapped her hand over his mouth and Serenity put a loving hand on her brother's shoulder. Marik though, started to slink back a little from the other boys and to Haruna's side. Soon the other girls picked up from this and moved a little faster towards their lockers for the end of the day.

She felt her body fill with the same sensation as before. His mesmerizing warmth and aura danced around her. Her eyes moved up his arm as her rested on her shoulder, he laid his face down in her hair again, kissing it and nuzzling her scent. All of her body became hot as he moved in closer and closer to her. "Do you still want to go out with me tomorrow? I-I was going to ask you to in the first place, when the time seemed a little better. B-But when I saw him hurting you in that manner, I wanted to step in. I had to step in..."He stood still and waited for her to speak. "So will you?"

She stopped short. The air started to move in and out of her lungs quickly. Part of her screamed to say yes, but another part was dying for no. What would Seto say if you went? Why do you care what that ass Kaiba thinks in the first place? Marik is here and now!

"Of course I want to go with you," she said after awhile, "I…just wasn't sure if that was just for show or…"

He turned to her on a dime and cupped her face with his smooth hands. The space between suddenly became smaller and their faces almost touched. He held her tightly to him, making the books she was carrying fall from her arms. She swung her arms around his neck and gave him a heated kiss. All she had pent up until now became unleashed onto him as he pulled her in closer and deeper. Part of her didn't know what she was actually doing; the action seemed more like instinct.

After what seemed endless, he pulled away leaving her to whimper slightly. He panted and rested his forehead on hers while saying "This feels familiar doesn't it?"

Haruna gasped slightly as he said that. How could he have known that? It felt like such a crazy idea to her. But somehow, he knew just as well as he did. "Yeah…could you explain that to me?"

"Today, come to the museum. My sister Isis works there and will explain everything you need to know." The request seemed odd but she agreed. "Excellent, come today and we can still have our date together at the museum on Saturday." He caressed his lips against hers once more. "Till than, goodbye my lover."

Haruna pulled away as she watched him waltz down the hallway in a dreamy state. His eyes were glistened over with joy as hers was. She touched her lips again. Everything seemed to be going so incredibly fast.

She groaned and banged her locker shut. Her entire life was shaping and moving at a numbing pace. What ever control she had over her actions was taken by someone else; fate. Was it fate that led her to Kaiba? Did destiny make her fall in love with Marik? No, those were childish things to think, no one can make you do that.

The school yard seemed to whisper in the autumn wind. Most of everyone had already left, and she was preparing herself for another five-mile hike. Her target was to beat her last time and met up with Marik in the main part of the city.

"Don't waste my time and get in the car."

Haruna spun around to see Kaiba again. His arms were crossed and he was glaring right at her. She bit her lip and stared back at him, clenching her fist and growling lowly. His patience was wearing thin; he stomped towards her and in a swift motion, swung her over his shoulder. She squealed in panic and pounded her fists on his back. He growled again in frustration and quickly threw her into the limousine he had waiting for them. She shot up and yelled at him "What the hell was that for?!"

"For being such a bitch to me before." He snarled back. Even though his voice was above a whisper, it was bitter and spiteful. "I don't know what you were thinking my dear Miss Takasugi, but I sure as hell didn't like it one bit."

"And I don't like _you _one damn bit! I wanted to make friends with out you interfering! Damn it Kaiba! If I have to stay with you, I want a social life! I am freaking sixteen!" her throat was hoarse from screaming at him. Through out the entire session, he had remained totally calm and unmoved. He sat like a stone, his legs crossed and his hands in his lap. "You sure as hell know how to pick your friends; a stupid child, a loser, a thief and a maniac…a bunch of freaks."

"I like those freaks! They're my friends!"

"I don't like them! Personally, they don't like me either!"

"I wonder why…"

"Shut up for a minute you stupid tart." She was actually shocked he called her that. "What I'm saying is I don't want you near them, especially that Marik."

Her hands had a death grip on the seats "Why?! Are you jealous that I found some one who is not controlling and crazy like you?!"

Slap. The back side of his hand slammed across her face and turned it at an angle. A Single tear formed in her eye above the hit-mark. Her lower lip quivered slightly from the pain in her face. No one in her life had ever hit her like that.

Before she knew it, Kaiba had pulled her tightly to his chest. His hands caressed her head and hair, very gently. He left tender kisses on her forehead, his voice was hushed and in a purr. "When you were gone that morning, I felt I was going to die. There was so much pain in my heart…I couldn't bare to think in anything happened to you! Maybe I should show it more, but I really love you Haruna." His hands were on either side of her face, gingerly making her look up into his eyes.

She had never seen someone like this, so full of compassion and love. Why couldn't he be like this before? Show his emotion in a less harsh way? His touch was so cold and soft, her body started to shiver. But she loved it. She loved the control he had over her, the way his touch made her numb. "Anything I do Haruna, is for you. All I ever do is for you. I'm only saying to stay away to protect you."

He wasn't lying.

Haruna couldn't bear to keep looking at him, her whole body felt torn. She was _willing _to love Kaiba, but she felt obligated to Marik. What was happening to her? Why couldn't she make up her own mind anymore?

She willingly brought her lips up to him, sealing his mouth in a delicate, yet powerful kiss. He was surprised at first, but brushed the tips of his fingers across her face and placed it on the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. His lips were chilling, like the taste of sweet-snow on a hot summer day. It made them more tempting, more desirable. Her kiss became hungrier, pulling him in deeper and harder. And he feed her want, fulfilled her craving and seemed to beg for more.

What was happening to her? Love the enemy, or want the Instinct?


	5. Nothing comes from Nothing

"Take the long way there Rakion." Kaiba slowly drew up the limousine window between them and the driver. Haruna was panting from their last kiss, wondering what Kaiba had in store for her. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

He leaned in slowly, softly pulling at her lips and biting them. Her back arched up to meet him, but he forcefully pushed her down. She slammed into the leather seating, the air temporarily leaving her lungs. His lips ran along her neck fiercely, making her moan loudly as he crawled on top of her. Her heart was pounding madly when he pulled at the edge of her shirt. His hand was cold and rough sliding up and to her chest. The wait seemed unbearable. "K-Kaiba…"

"What are you two doing?"

They both shot up quickly and stared at Mokuba, who just stepped into the limousine. He looked at them strangely before making a small little smirk of his own. "Did you two finally make up? Are we going to be a family now?"

"Just sit down Mokuba…"

Haruna brushed out her hair and buried herself deep in thought. What the hell could she possibly be thinking? Here she was planning to do God knows what with Kaiba, but she was about to go on a date with Marik. When did she become this…two timer?

She swung the door open and bolted for her life. Everything seemed in a haze behind her tears. Nothing seemed to matter right now, not even Kaiba screaming behind her could stop her from running. The only thing right now was the single question; who am I? What have I become?

Finally, she stopped in front of Domino City Museum. She was breathing heavily with one thing on her mind; answers. The place was almost shaped like the Taj Mahal. The floor was like pearl, shadows of the exhibits danced on its surface. The air was very still and abiding. As if it was waiting for her to move, but her feet were planted firmly on the ground. She found herself shouting "Marik! Are you here?"

"If you are looking for my younger brother, he is busy at the moment." A tall, elegant woman walks over to her, obviously the museum's curator. She looked like him slightly, only with long smooth black hair and large brown eyes. Haruna stood there motionless as she watched her approach. She movements were graceful and slender. "You must be the one that Marik spoke of, the one who was Anya."

Anya? "No, you must be mistaken, my name is Haruna. Haruna Takasugi."

"No, I do not believe I was. I was only referring on to who you were in your past life. Anya; the dancer of the Pharaoh Atem's court."

This got her totally confused. Was she serious on to what she said? And if she was, how could she possibly know all of this? Before she could ask further, Marik came in, seeing her in pure delight. "You came!'

"Of course I did." He closed his arms around her and kissed her heatedly. She could not help but feel ashamed. She wanted it to be Kaiba kissing her. As he pulled away she did her best to smile. "Tell me what is it you were saying before."

"My love, do you believe in destiny?" she looked at him in a confused manner, but nodded to comply. "Well that is what we are, destined to time to be lovers for always."

"…You're not serious are you?"

"Maybe it would be best to show her the tablets." Isis intervened. She guided them to another room where rested a set of enormous stone pictographic tablets. Marik continued speaking from here. "You heard Isis refer to you as Anya, the dancer? Well, that is because you were she in your past life, and I was your lover.

"A thousand years ago you were Anya, a slave to the Pharaoh and a court dancer. We were very much in love, and had planned to escape his grasp. But you had died far too soon for it all to take place." He wrapped his arms around her again "But now that we are together again we can make this right. We can love more freely and be together always."

Her body began to shake. This couldn't be right, this sounded totally wrong. But he looked so convinced by it. Could this had really been her past?

He embraced her tightly as she stood there thinking. Somehow he sensed her uncertainty, and leaned back a little. "Maybe you should go, think this through. This must have come as quite a shock darling."

"Yeah…I-I just need some rest, I'll be better tomorrow."

"Perfect for our date." He kissed her forehead and asked if he could walk her home. But she declined and left alone. It was the real thing she needed.

She found herself somehow in the park. Everything in her mind seemed to be breaking down and she had lost all control of her train of thought. Nothing made sense, nothing would make sense again. What would happen now? Would she lose Kaiba forever? Would she lose herself forever? Would she lose to become this…Anya?

Resting herself on a bench, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, hard. What did she want from all of this? It was her choice wasn't it? But what choices did she even have anymore? _I just want to go home, see my dad again…_

Her eyes got heavy and she found herself lying down. Falling asleep on the cool day. Unaware totally tat she was being watched.


	6. Savior

_In a Mr. Seto Kaiba's office, our young lover couldn't sleep…_ Knowing that Haruna was out there alone after bolting out of his limousine to see that bastard Marik. Part of him wanted to say that he still controlled people with the Millennium Rod, but he knew that wasn't true. He destroyed it himself, there was no way he could be using her like that. And if her did, it would be a grave day that he'd hurt _his _Haruna!

But then what did she see in him? What did she see in that Egyptian freak! That stunt he pulled on the first day was bullshit! Did she honestly fall for that! She can't want him! She can't! She is suppose to fall in love with Kaiba! Not that bastard Marik!

Seto literally pulled his hair and growled in frustration. He was scared for the first time for someone not himself and not Mokuba. Was she okay? Had Marik touched her? Was she lying in a gutter somewhere he couldn't reach her! He was sick to his stomach with worry, _She is suppose to be mine!_

Just then the phone rang.

* * *

_We can simply say else where for now…_

Haruna's eyes blurred as she woke for her dreamless sleep. Why care to dream? This whole fiasco seemed like some wretched nightmare. She leaned up, touching the covers of the bed she was in then realized where she had originally been. She whispered "I thought I was in the park…how…?"

The door slammed open to reveal a very angry Bakura. At first, she sighed in relief. After all, he was her friend from school. "Ryou…it's you! I'm so glad to see you, I mean, how did I get here?"

He said nothing to her, which soon scared her greatly. His eyes were dark and heavy, he had a cruel air about him and it sent a shiver down her body. As he advanced, she suddenly became nervous all over. She begged him to knock it off, that it wasn't funny. In fact, she began to demand him. "Ryou! I said cut it-

He backed handed her viciously across the face. The wind left her lips as a single tear slid out of her eye. She was quite aware now if she hadn't been already, this was not her friend. Then he forcibly grabbed her chin and made her look into his dark eyes. Now she was cowering in fear, his hands were cold and so was his gaze. What had gotten into her friend? He spoke heatedly now. "Well, well, naughty little whores of the Pharaoh shouldn't sleep in parks, it's too dangerous for them. Maybe you can thank me with a little gift of your own…"

Her lungs let out a scream as his hard hands roughly grabbed her body And he forced his mouth on hers. She kicked and thrashed around violently as he tried to push her back onto the bed. A white light started to admit from her body and Bakura was thrown into the wall across from her. She leaned up in horror and she quickly jumped out of the bed and out of the room. She ran across the dimly lighted apartment and out the front door. She had to think now, where was she? And how the hell could she get back to the mansion?

It was pounding with rain. She jumped at the sound of a near by thunder clap. There was a payphone, she immediately went for it and pulled out a quarter from her skirt pocket. It was very late, she could only assume it was deep into the night. She hastily dialed and waited impatiently for the ring, praying that Bakura wouldn't wake up to soon. She wondered if Kaiba was worried about her. The phone picked up. "Hello?"

"S-Seto…it's me, Haruna." Did she just call him Seto?

"Haruna? God Haruna! Where the hell have you been all damn night!"

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep in the park and…"

"Were you with Marik last night!"

"No! no…just…can you come get me? I'm lost Seto…" he let out a heavy sigh on the phone and she could hear the frustration in his voice. She didn't care, she meekly clung to the phone and twirled the metal cord in her fingers. Her voice let out a waver. "Please… find me…"

"Where are you?"

She looked up to the bent and twisted street sign, her eyes tried to focus on what it read. "I think on Maxi Avenue, but I don't know."

"Stay right there, we have a lot to discuss when I get there." He hung up. Haruna felt herself grow faint slightly, praying that he would come as soon as possible. The sky was dark grey and cold, she shivered more feverishly. She gingerly touched her forehead, it was burning. As if she lost control of her body, her knees buckled underneath her small frame and she slid along against the telephone poll.

Why did she call him? As if she needed him…Maybe she should have called her father, then she could go home again. To Tokyo, to her dad, to see Odie the security guard, her old school and friends. She could even see Lily Park, the place she had sold herself to save. She thought of her mother in what felt like for the first time in a century. Would she have done the same thing to save Lily Park? A tear slid down her cheek as a familiar homesickness swelled in her stomach.

There was the faint screech of tire wheels pulling up on the street. Car doors opened and slammed as someone ran to meet up with her. But her eyes were faintly closing as her mind was being drained of all thought. Everything was cold, the air in her lungs felt like it was freezing all over from the outside world. Someone reached out to her though, lifting her from the ground with warmth as radiant as the sun. But her eyes were shut, her head laid back in unconsciousness.

_Light, too bright…_Haruna murmured and rolled in her sleep. She twisted and turned to lie on her side and made contact with a body. A body? She ran her hands up, patting down the figure that lied next to her. She looked up, wide-eyed in horror to see Kaiba lying in bed with her, awake with his arm wrapped around her waist. His eyes widened when he saw she was awake again. When she tried to pull back, he just held her tighter. As if his intention was to squeeze her to death. "You scared the crap out of me, don't ever do it again."

The room was still, with faint rain drops rapping against the window. She closed her eyes momentarily, she cologne smelled sweet like nectar. There was the hum of his heart beat, and it was just slowing down now as they lied entwined on the bed. "How did you know I was really in trouble?" she whispered hoarse, she had trouble speaking.

His fingers ran up and down her long hair. "Because you called me Seto."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She was half hoping he wouldn't notice the sudden change of heart (or speech). His fingers ran over her face now and brushed, almost painfully lingered on her lips. Haruna closed her eyes, if only for a minute. Why did this suddenly feel torturous for her? It never was before, but now she was insanely waiting for him to take action. Then a sudden date took place in her mind. But before she said anything, he said "Is you were wondering, you have been out for a week. I told the school you were very ill. No one had permission to see you. Not even your 'boyfriend.'"

She snorted. "He is not my 'boyfriend,' Kaiba. It was going to be one date."

"Are we back to calling me Kaiba?" his lips pouted slightly, she wanted them again. "I thought we were becoming closer Haruna."

She licked her lips nervously, a small cold feeling ran up from the pit of her stomach. "I never want to become that close to you, Kaiba. I-I just can't bring myself to do that."

His hands touched he neck and slithered down to her chest. "What about in the limo?" Before she could respond, his smooth hands grasped her breast and he kissed her neck. "Don't tell me that was all a lie."

"Then I won't…" she whimpered as he continued to run his hands all over her body. Dipping in his face, he kissed her again and harder then before. She moaned into his mouth, tasting the sweetness of him that only he seemed to have. No Marik, no Bakura, no one could have matched this. She shivered as his hand ran along her thigh and she gasped into his mouth "Seto…"

"YOU'RE OKAY!" Mokuba ran into the bedroom and immediately tackled Haruna. He sobbed into her and continued to shout. "I thought you were gonna die! I came in every night while you and Seto were sleeping! But you never woke up! I kept calling to you and calling and…I missed you Haruna!"

She was taken back by the overwhelmed Mokuba. His tears formed a wet spot on her night shirt . Lovingly, she rubbed his back and hushed in his ear. "It's okay Mokuba, it's okay. We're a family again now, see? We're all okay and I promise that we'll always be a family. Don't cry Tiger, it's all okay."

Seto watched her intently as she calmed Mokuba down. Her touch was so motherly, gentle and warm in every aspect. His eyes soaked up her image with a child in her arms, there was a fleeting moment in his mind. _I want it to be my child…_ He was snapped out of his thoughts when Mokuba left again. "I'm leavin' now, I think Seto had plans. Goodbye Haruna!"

As the young boy darted out of the room, she turned to Kaiba with a raised eyebrow. "Plans…? Plans as in what exactly Mr. Kaiba?" He regained that sinful look in his eyes from gazing at her momentarily. His face leaned over for a moment and he breathed erotically into her ear, she felt her body shake. "If you're still weak, we could stay in bed all day…the two of us…"

Color rushed to her cheeks. Kaiba smirked and took this as an opportunity to move in. The cool air of his breath touched her bare skin and she shivered. "I mean, with all this 'Seto' business, I think we are on a roll today…" he grazed her neck in kisses again, "Considering you hate me…"

"Not all of you," this caught them both off guard. Haruna realized it as the words flew out of her mouth and he leaned back, disbelieving. She leaned up too, obviously not weak but returned to normal. The quietness settled the odd feeling in the air all around them. She nervously played with her hair as he received a call on his phone. "Hello? Yes…yes of course…I'll be right there."

He snapped his cell phone, standing up and redressing himself to his usual white jacket and business attire. Suddenly, he looked much older then before. His eyes were much colder, less delicate like a raw diamond. His face was like a poker players, his emotions all unreadable. Haruna suddenly wanted him to stay, return to the warmer disposition he had held with her in his arms. This stiffer, more strict Kaiba was so…unpleasing. He straightened himself out curtly, saying "I have to head to the office."

Kaiba was about to reach the door when a hand brushed against his. He spun around to see Haruna, standing there with her arm stretched out to him. The thin sheet from the bed barely covering her nude form. But in her eyes there was a comfort, a soft sigh that touched him and wanted him closer then before. She closed the door softly, her hand covering his on the door knob. Suddenly, she pulled him closer to her, their bodies touching once again in a force of heat and desire. A desire that he felt too. Her fingers rode up his chest, caressing him through the soft cloth of his suit shirt. He felt her hot air against the skin of his neck. Her soft lips touched them lightly. "I want you to stay with me…Seto."

That was all he needed to hear. He spun her back to the wall and kissed her with all the fiery passion he had for her, the want and need of waiting for her to say all of that and more. So very much more. But it was different this time, she wanted him back The girl of his dreams wanted him as much as he wanted her. Her fingers braided into his hair, pulling him till he fell back on the bed with her, entwining in a fit of passion and tenderness they had seemed to regain in a few quiet minutes. The clothes he just placed on seemed to tug off easier then he could imagine. He looked down at her naked pink flesh, quivering with petit bumps from the cool air surrounding them as he straddled her hips. But that is not what he could all possibly think about, his mind was on one thing as their bodies twisted together and their eyes met after breaking from their deep kiss. _I love this woman…_

And as gently as he could, he took her. He took her virgin seal with a soft cry from them both in their inexperience. They had the defining thrill and passion as all young lovers had, but there was something more with it. There was a meaning, a love and a lust beyond comparison for such tender hearts. They gave and touched and cried out in their pleasure till they spent all they had to give to their young bodies. When Haruna and Seto finally fell onto the bed one last time, a thin sheet of sweat covered them and the sheets below them. She looked into his eyes and said "I love you, Seto Kaiba."

His eyes widened then relaxed. For the last time that day he kissed her, only with more love and comfort that he ever gave to her, or anyone before her. In a sultry, deep and honest voice he whispered to her sleeping form: "I love you too, Haruna Takasugi." He leaned over closer to whisper again "Haruna Takasugi Kaiba…"

* * *

Lord i apologoze. you, dragon shadow and miss manga, must hate my living guts right now. Janine and Linz, for the love of God dont kill me. but here it is after being at #$ing shelter island all summer (which is no excuse at all). this will be ending soon any way as far as i am concerned, but do not fret i shall continue to put my sick ideas on this bloody thing. 

heart you all,

BV your local fox.


End file.
